


epiphany

by Graynee



Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Killua deserves happiness, Killugon Week, M/M, Pining, SO, just two bros falling in love with each other, or at least it’s almost 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee
Summary: Killua has a realization.Prompt: Pining
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413
Kudos: 37





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> They just deserve to be happy tbh

Killua has never quite felt this way before. He was familiar with most emotions (happiness, sadness, anger, embarrassment) but this? 

This heart-stopping, blood-pumping feeling he’d get whenever Gon so much as looked his way. It was...annoying to say the least. Unnecessary, really. 

The smart thing to do would have been to immediately distance himself, put a wall between them.

In the end, it wouldn’t matter. The golden-eyed boy would always find a way to destroy his walls and reach him.

That’s why he’ll protect him. That’s why when he watches Gon’s beautiful eyes flutter, and his breathing slow, he doesn’t push him away as he cuddles closer.

“Only you Gon. Only you.”


End file.
